seraphinafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aly of the crooked eye
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Seraphina Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Main Page Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm from the Wikia Community Development Team. I love the Seraphina Wiki, and I especially enjoy working on book wikis. For example, I made over the Graceling Wiki. Your content here is great, and the wordmark is fantastic! I think you guys might benefit from a skin (I already made one, I'll attach it below). In addition, perhaps you might benefit from a poll, maybe a top ten list, blog section, and other things that will involve users even more. Let me know what you think or if there's anything in particular I can do for you! LexiLexi (talk) 19:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I spent today creating some content, and I hope you like what I did with the main page :) I'm hoping you and other users will fill in more details about each character as time goes on, but I am still hoping to do more myself. I am going to write a blog post soon to fill in the blog area- is there anything else you think would look nice on the main page? With book wikis, we usually rely on words because there aren't many images to use, unfortunately :/ Hope you like it and I am happy to hear any suggestions! LexiLexi (talk) 01:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So glad you like everything (and I love your template by the way!) I'm going to try and answer some of your questions: *I'm going to redirect "Prince Lucian Kiggs" to "Lucian Kiggs" so if someone types Prince Lucian Kiggs it will go to the right page (same with other characters who have titles) *Good idea about the Seraphina disambiguation! Will work on that *It's up to you what you want to do with the Grotesques- I think a page for all of them (a list) that links to their individual pages would be good. You know more about this book than I do so thanks for adding details I'm not aware of :) LexiLexi (talk) 17:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Also- to clarify on other things you asked. *Categories are up to you but I highly discourage overly complicated ones like "Female characters with blue eyes" or something like that. Often those aren't too helpful, so maybe an Ityasaari category, of course one for Characters and Locations. Maybe one for Royalty. I've created and worked on so many wikis and from what I've seen, when there are tons of categories, nobody winds up ever using them as the wiki grows. Don't want your hard work to go to waste :) *References can be made either way you said- this is your wiki, so there is no set "rule" about that. It should just be consistent :) LexiLexi (talk) 17:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you have any clue what's happened to the reply button on the Abdo speculation page. I can reply to some of my comments but I can only reply to your first comment that you left on the speculation page and it makes it rather hard to keep track of the posts if all of the new ones are constantly piling up and below the old ones. I can still keep the page going it's just a bit of a pain for me since I do kind of like some type of order to my pages, then again I could be totally missing something. This is my first time being involved in a wikia for anything more than browsing for general information as a refresher course. I also keep trying to spell Corus. Proof that I'm tired and in too much pain, but mom won't let me go to bed until she looks at my ankle. Sucks as all I want to do is go to bed but she won't let me go to bed until she looks at it again and likely until my aunt wraps it because of how much it's bugging me. If you have any clue about the Abdo blog and the mysteriously vanishing reply button let me know and I'll check for a message when I get the chance tomorrow. Also meant to tell you this for a while love the user name. I'm planning to get my mom to read the Aly books next since I think she'll love Aly, she's just recently started her forary into the Tamora Pierce world with the Beka Cooper books. Rogue Princess (talk) 05:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Rogue Princess Yeah, my ankle was diagnosed as a Sprain. My mom had to take me to the ER at 3am on Sunday Morning because the pain was so bad. I'm in a boot for a week and we're hoping that will be the end of it, it better be or my director will kill me. The last thing he wants is for me to be unable to do our play once we get a script. I'm glad to know it's not just a bug I was experiencing. As for Aly, it's because mom loved the later two Beka books so much I plan to start her on Aly next when some time has passed. I think she'll love just how cunning Aly is. Me, I prefer Alanna and Kel. I liked Beka in the first book and couldn't stand her in the second and never bothered to read the third, ironically my mom was the first to crack that one open and will likely be the only one to do so. I got all the spoilers for the book before I actually got the book as a Christmas gift so I knew everything that happened and decided it would just sit on my bookshelf. My dad grumbles because he's had to buy me the series in hardback over the past few christmases and this years it's PotS's turn. Next year it will finish off with Tricksters and he can stop because I'll have all of the books I want in hardback. Rogue Princess (talk) 21:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Rogue Princess A Good Book Hey, just wanted to let you know about an upcoming book by Julie Kagawa called The Lost Prince that fans of this wiki might like! Check it out and, if you think you can, please help spread the word to your community, thanks :) Gcheung28 (talk) 17:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Allly this is my first attempt at a Wikia and right off the bat I made a mistake must in the profile! I ended up adding a photo when I meant to add it as an avatar. It was uploaded as File:Grocho kitty.jpg. 'Is there a way for you to delete this page? Thanks for your assistance. Gretchen Bakies/gkbakies Hello! If you still remember sending me a message yesterday, I was the one who edited Seraphina Dombege's page under an IP address. I hope you don't mind me editing this wikia further . Hope to hear from you soon, lemonsea176 PS nice profile pic - pokefan here Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I love your wiki-so much fantastic content! Would you be open to a mainpage "refresh', where I would create new fun headers, a new skin, logo, some additional media and main page organization. Let me know if this interests you! Thanks so much, Asnow89 '@ (profile)•(talk) 22:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thank you! I will probably start working either tomorrow or next week. I'll send you a message when it's done so you can check it out! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:01, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Aly! Most of the mainpage changes are done. I kept some space in the slider if you want to add any content of your own! Also, just for fun I made a second skin based on the book cover here. Let me know if you prefer it and I can swap them out! Have a great weekend! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 22:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Awesome so glad you like it! Good idea about the book wiki template :) Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 17:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hullo! This Wiki needs a lot of work. Are you still here? Maybe I could help you rebuild it?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 05:11, January 16, 2018 (UTC)